1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for draining water from the air pressure chamber of a pressure bladder tank which has become waterlogged due to a failure of the bladder of the pressure bladder tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bladder pressure tanks are commonly used in conjunction with waterwells to supply water under pressure to a household or a commercial facility. A bladder pressure tank contains pressurized air and water separated by a flexible bladder. These tanks are typically pre-charged with air at the factory. As water pressure changes, the volume of air in the bladder tank contracts and expands. If it appears that a bladder tank is not operating correctly, the bladder inside the tank may have a tear or a hole in it. In that case, the air pressure chamber of the pressure bladder tank becomes filled with water or becomes waterlogged. If the bladder becomes inoperative, it is frequently necessary to replace the bladder pressure tank. If the pressure bladder tank is filled with water, the tank will be extremely heavy for a person to remove the pressure tank from service. Although many of the pressure bladder tanks have a discharge valve for discharging water from beneath the bladder, those prior art discharge valves do not function to drain water from the waterlogged air pressure chamber of the tank.